swacitfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian Fairchild
Julian Morrel "Jules" Fairchild was born on July 12, 2010 in Paris, France, the second child and only son of Benjamin and Lena Fairchild. Biography Julian spent the first four years of his life in Paris, France, where he had very little contact with his father's side of the family (understanding only that his father made frequent trips across the channel for the sake of business). In early 2014, his family moved to his father's hometown back in England, setting up residence with his grandparents at Thorn Hall. Here he became close friends with his cousin Ethan Landau, as well as River Hewitt, Peter Hart and Peter's twin sister, Maggie. He became especially close with Ethan, much to his father's displeasure ( Ethan bears more than enough of a resemblance to his father to earn Ben's irritation) . In 2035, Julian married a woman named Jane, having a daughter, Audrey, in 2038 and a son, Daniel, in 2040. Physical Appearance While Julian inherited his mother's brown eyes, he has his father's strong chin, Aquiline nose, and dark, unruly Fairchild hair. He has a much slighter build than his father and is paler. Personality Quiet and bookish, Julian prefers to keep to himself. Though generally sweet-tempered, he is often moody and sullen around his father, with whom he does not get along. He takes after his mother and aunt Mel far more than he does his father, though he did inherit his father's dry sense of humor. Relationships Father Julian has a very tense relationship with his father, whom he feels is often far too critical. Julian has more or less resigned himself to being a disappointment to his father, but genuinely doesn't seem to mind much, happier to curl up with a book than force himself to care about mergers and acquisitions. Unlike his sister, Julian is neither comfortable with nor fully able to express himself in front of his father. Mother The exact opposite of his relationship with his father, Julian's relationship with his mother is very close and loving and he always feels able to express himself with her. Cassie Only two years apart, Cassie and Julian share an extremely close and affectionate relationship. Despite their father's obvious favoritism towards Cassie, Julian shows no jealousy or resentment (not towards Cassie anyway). If anything, he regards the matter with irritated amusement, often teasing Cassie about their father's suffocating overprotection. Cassie, in turn, often acts as the mediator between Julian and their dad. Ethan Julian met Ethan, his cousin and best friend, when they were very little. They soon became nearly inseperable, hanging out with the same friends, listening to the same music, and spending a good part of their free time together. Etymology The name Julian has multiple meanings and origins. The French version of the name means "youthful" while the English version means "Jove's Child". In Latin, it literally means "belonging to Julius", Julius being the family clan name of several powerful Roman emperors. Julian is often called "Jude" by his friends, most likely deriving from The Beatles' song "Hey, Jude" which was written by Paul McCartney for John Lennon's son, Julian. Morrel, a variant of Maurice, is an old French name meaning "dark one", literally "a moor". It shares it's root (more) and meaning with his mother's maiden name, Moreau. A morel is a species of edible mushroom often used in French cuisine, as Julian pointed out to his bemused mother. Appearances *Epilogue of Book 2 External Links *3rd Generation Fanmix (mentioned in track 12) Category:Fairchild Family Category:French Individuals Category:Generation Z Category:Males Category:English Individuals Category:British Individuals Category:Protestants Category:House of Sprog Category:2010 Births Category:July Births